


I'm Feeling Like a Criminal

by thelastpage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpage/pseuds/thelastpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Amy scolding Mels, and Mels sasses with the line "yes mother"<br/>Title from "Criminal" by Fiona Apple</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Feeling Like a Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on tumblr.

It wasn't the first time they had done this.

Mels always had some sort of trouble to get herself into. When they were little, she tended to be a bully or to sass the teachers. As she and Amelia grew up, she started to act out more. Always sneaking out of the house, did some shoplifting; it was hard to tell what was the truth and what was a lie. She had gotten herself quite the little record with the police. She had a skill for getting herself out of trouble, to put the blame on some one else or to deflect it all together. When she couldn't though, that's where Amy came in.

Like today.

"Mels, how many times do I have to bail you out before you'll stop getting arrested? You're using up my savings account." Amy paced around the living room, arms crossed under her breasts as Mels fell backwards onto the large couch, resting her feet on the arm of the couch.

"I'll stop getting arrested when they stop catching me. Security cameras are a bitch to avoid." She folded her arms behind her head, looking at the ceiling.

Amy sighed and grabbed a pillow off the armchair and tossed it at her best friend. "Seriously. You need to start acting your age. How do you expect to be able to get a job or anything with this police record you're making?"

Mels threw the pillow into the air, playing catching with herself. "Hey, you said there's always a place for me over here, right? Worse comes to worse, I move in with you and Rory gets me a job at the hospital. Filing papers can't be that hard."

"Melody. You can't rely on me and Rory for everything forever. You need to smarten up. Stop making trouble for yourself, get a job, save up money and get a flat of your own." She sighed, running her hands through her ginger locks. "Please. You're going to make my hair go gray before I even hit thirty."

Mels exhaled, shaking her head as she moved into a siting position, her heavy boots thudding against the wooden floor. "Yes mother."

Amy rolled her eyes at her friend's words and started for the kitchen. "Come on. I could use some tea."


End file.
